A Fang In The Blizzard
by Quint866
Summary: Wario ware characters have discovered a mountain in diamond city and explore the snow of permafrost peak as they meet some galactic overlords...
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Chapter 1 The First Snowflake/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"It had been a long time for the characters of diamond city. That is considering the fact everyone was being stuck in the towns business system of economy. There was no other place to go in the world of Wario ware. Diamond city was all that would be known on the planet… one big island, one big city, on one big planet... diamond city was the only place to go… that is… until this event had occurred… It was a casual day for Dr. Crygor who was working on ridiculous experiments and in that process being weird with his robot mike. But just when the day seemed so casual the tables had turned for diamond city… Mike looked out the window and called over his creator the good doctor. And as they looked out the window they saw a huge mountain covered in snow arise out of the sea near diamond city's beach. Mike and Dr Crygor then the next day announced that they would build their secondary lab there. Jimmy T was right on with it, Mona was confused but fine with the facts, Kat politely bowed for Dr. Crygor and wished him good luck, Ana stepped off to the side and day-dreamed of a snowball fight, 9 volt and 18 volt just said "meh" as they continued on their Gameboys, and Wario was rather jealous but had an idea for the residents of diamond city to make the new mountain a fun place…span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWario then announced at the city hall that he has made a motel near Dr Crygors lab to stay in if the people get bored in diamond city and want a new change of environment. The majority of the people felt it was rather strange Wario did such a nice thing for the people rather than being a selfish, filthy, rich, garlic eating, fatso. But they went anyways and the mountain was pretty far out so it needed a boat or plane to reach it across the sea. So the people boarded a yacht which Wario had to captain and they set off to the newly named Permafrost Peak./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"To Be Continued…/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Chapter 2 the First Night/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Not everyone came to the hotel and science lab. 9 Volt and 18 Volt stayed back and Mona had pizzas to deliver so… the only people that came were Jimmy T, Doctor Crygor, Mike, Kat, Ana, and Wario were the only people to actually get packed and travel to the permafrost peak. The hotel was a nice and warm compared to the bitter coldness of the outside sleet storm. The day passed by rather traditionally until Dr. Crygor finds out some news about the mountain… he called in the rest of the residents to announce his discovery… He tells them that the mountain has snow that could help him create a special drink that can make you lose weight and become fit. Wario was actually kind of interested and the Doctor gave him a sip… wario felt no difference and replied "Lame! That's a total fib you sci-fi liar! Wahahaha!" Doctor Crygor then said "Well… you do realize it's a time based drink… you will slowly lose weight and become more agile as time progresses and your body takes the nutrients of the drink so…" Wario cut off the doctor with a sharp "Shut up!" Wario stomped off to his room disappointed... the residents went back to the hotel… later that night Wario woke up with a gasp! He felt really cold all of a sudden and noticed he had lost weight in his tummy he went to the mirror to see himself and noticed there was a scar on his hip… he felt a quick jab of pain in his side and stumbled to the ground as his body faltered its ability to stand… and then… the scar burst open and out came a growling wolf… covered in a light blueish fur with cold fog coming off of it… the wolf growled and said in a mumbled growl… "The hoarfrost clan… has returned…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"To Be Continued…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Chapter 3 another Visitor/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"That morning the bellboy Count Cannoli came to Wario's room and saw the window cracked like somebody had burst through it… Cannoli gasped and looked down to see the remains of Wario's corpse he immediately called the rest of the people to see the scene…. Everyone fell silent as they saw Wario's lifeless eyes and they immediately jumped to the conclusion that the bellboy did the deed. But just as the situation seemed to erupt Doctor Crygor stepped in and said "Wait…! It must be the drink… the chemical compound must have been off… It's my fault… I should have tested this first on a smaller scale! After The doctors confession the people were ready to call the court of justice at diamond city but suddenly… a voice echoed throughout the halls of the motel. "Hey hang on… it's too early for the endgame…" as a man in green armor appeared with a chainsaw lancer gun. The people gasped at the sight of this unknown figure. "Greetings comrades of diamond city I am a galactic overlord named Quint866. I have come to stop the beast that has been reborn…" Everyone looked at Quint quizzically. "Beast…? What do you mean by that?" Mike asked as Quint took a breath and sighed… "Citizens of diamond city, this is a huge misunderstanding. A certain compound of chemicals and elements are made to create the beast of the snow. One that is almost immortal to direct attacks…. The hoarfrost species… the body over there was infected by accident by this compound and was a host to the hoarfrost clans type b creature... the hoarfrost hound… this was not the doctors fault… it was mine… I had tried to bring you people a new location so you would try and destroy this mountain… but… I made some miscalculations… so I will aid you in setting things right and hunting down the beast…" the people then whispered with one another debating if they could trust this man as they turned back to quint and accepted his help. "Alright now where is the food? Interdimensional traveling makes me STARVE" quint asked. Then Dr Crygor face palmed and pointed to his left and said "Two doors down…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"To be Continued…/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Chapter 4 The Frost Conjurer/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Quint after eating a hamburger then sets out some traps to defeat the beast. He called in the bellboy Count Cannoli and Assistant Manager Carpaccio to aid him. Quint suddenly stopped as he heard footsteps approach the motel. Quint could make out a humanoid figure and quint called out "Hey! Are you a survivor?" the figure seemed to be shocked when quint said the word "survivor" and he immediately ran off with what looked like a shovel in his hand… quint naturally tried to run after this figure but found there was no trace of footsteps in the snow. Quint muttered under his breath "Was that a ghost…? Oh blast my ass! This is not the time to focus on spirits… it's time to focus on the hoarfrost hound…" he walked back to the hotel as the figure floated down from the tree tops and said "So he knows…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"To Be Continued…/span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Chapter 5 The Chase/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Kat and Ana had been in their room for the most part after Wario's death. They decided to head down to the main lobby and get something to eat. Everyone else had been with quint setting up for the hoarfrost hound outside… but once the elevator got to the lobby it stopped and broke down. The entire motel had a blackout… they opened the doors and were able to squeeze through the opening. Kat and Ana still trotted along to the restaurant... Where they saw the cashier… except… he was hung by a rope and had an outfit and wig resembling Ana's appearance. They looked to the right and saw blood written on the window stating "I'm going to torment YOU." And there was an arrow pointed to a bloody picture of Kat splattered with a bone frame around the picture. The two ninja twins breathed heavily preparing for something to happen… suddenly the kitchen doors burst open! And out walked a man in a white tattered cloak with a hockey mask. This sadistic figure spoke as the two ninja twins looked up saw how large this figure was "So… You are alone in this hotel… Nobody is coming to save you… I'm going to give you 5 seconds to tell me where the hoarfrost hound is…" his voice sounded like it was deep and low tone almost as if he was using a voice modification device. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAna shouted in desperation "What?! We… We don't know where it is… we are trying to hunt it!" The sadistic figure laughed as he pulled out a steel meat tenderizer and a dagger, "Ha ha ha.. HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH! You still don't understand do you…? Heh heh… I guess I should introduce myself… I am Robin… We need this monster for the queen… Artic Rose! She needs some minions… and these beasts fit the criteria… Now tell me… WHERE THE HELL IS THE HOARFROST HOUND?!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKat looked at Ana and whispered "We can't take him on… he has too much strength for the both of us we have to run!" Ana nodded and the twins ran toward the exit. Robin let the two have a head start as he slowly and menacingly stomped towards them slowly as Kat realized the front door had been padlocked… Ana tried to get the elevator to work but since the blackout happened there was no escape… Kat and Ana remained together as they dashed towards a ventilation shaft but robin could clearly see they were going for the air duct as he raised his dagger and a run appeared around the grate freezing it to the point it was frozen shut. Kat and Ana realized they needed to change tactics. Kat split off from Ana and signaled her to go to the elevator shaft. Ana confused still went inside the shaft and hid above the opening to the elevator. Kat then threw a cup and then Robin turned towards the direction he heard the cup land… Robin ran this time towards the cup and found Kat standing right in front of him. Robin spoke once more "I will give you one more chance… Where is the damn hoarfrost hound?!" Kat confidently said "You wont find it… we have a man named quint to stop it…" Kat then threw a smoke pellet and bolted to the elevator shaft as robin cleared the smoke out of his face and Robin couldn't figure out where the twins went as he stormed off towards the door and ripped the padlock off he cursed "SHIT! FUCK!" as he exited from the motel…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"To Be continued…/span/p 


End file.
